


Right Side of Rock Bottom

by rideswraptors



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff to Smut, M/M, Magnus' loft, and get married, pandemonium, that's another issue, they need to just move in together already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideswraptors/pseuds/rideswraptors
Summary: How Alec works his way back into Magnus' space post-break up.





	1. You Love Me Now, And I Feel The Same Way

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Rock Bottom" Hailey Steinfeld.

Magnus had a headache. He’d spent the entire day juggling High Warlock duties and Pandemonium business, as his manager had suddenly quit on him without notice. The bastard. He was really considering selling the place, but he was so damn attached to it. Not to mention, it was a good place to drum up business and hear grievances without the formalities and interfering entities. It was also helping improve Shadowhunter-Downworlder relations. From his position on the sofa in his private section, he could see the stark black runes of several Nephilim that had become regulars. Nephilim that weren’t related to or friends with Alexander and Blondie. Since Valentine’s, and subsequently, Sebastian’s, defeat, intermixing had become more common. Demon activity had decreased substantially, and so many more Shadowhunters found themselves with free time and a whole new concept of tolerance versus acceptance. 

 

None of that meant Magnus had any desire to be surrounded by people in a crowded, sweaty club while his boyfriend had the day off for the first time in forever. Regardless, Magnus pretended to continue listening to whatever the latest in the long line of complaining clients had to say about the quality of his services. Newly reinstated as High Warlock, he had created new limitations on what he was willing to do for pay. The warlocks in his community needed a better example of what was expected of them professionally, and Magnus had every intention of setting that example. Unfortunately, that meant some belligerent whining, borderline begging, from those wanting the  _ best of the best _ . And while Magnus couldn’t deny his own prowess, he certainly wasn’t going to waste it on petty matters any longer. 

 

When his current complainer began to get just this side of aggressive, Magnus flipped some fingers at his closest guard to have him removed. He went kicking and screaming, and Elian had to knock him out before dragging him out through a hidden side door. Lilith, when did this get boring? Elian came back, wiping his hands on his pants and bitching about sweaty werewolves. Magnus smirked but made no comment as he sipped his drink.

 

“You should take a break, boss,” Elian said crossing his arms over is goliath-sized pectorals. Elian was actually a warlock and hardly needed to look so imposing to work security, but Magnus liked the effect he had anyway. Magnus sighed and set his drink aside.

 

“Why? So I can stay here longer and go home to my gorgeous, well-rested twenty-year-old boyfriend hours after he’s gone to bed?” he drawled with a sneer. Alec’s schedule obviously wasn’t his fault, but he wished that the Clave and the Downworld could occasionally plan their crises enough so that Magnus could get one lazy day in bed with his boyfriend. Unfortunately, the rest of the world wasn’t as well regulated as Alec. Elian snorted.

 

“I’ve seen more than enough of your sex life,” he said. “I don’t need to hear about it, too.”

 

“Who says we wouldn’t just cuddle?” he demanded, feigning offense.

 

“Me,” Elian laughed, “I say it.” 

 

“Killjoy, aren’t you?” He sighed again and lifted his hand to wave the next person in line through. He angled his head so Elian could mutter her introduction with some discretion.

 

“Fledgling vampire from Dumort.”

 

“Who turned her?” 

 

“I’ve only heard rumors.” 

 

“If she doesn’t tell us, find out for sure.”

 

“Sure thing, boss.”

 

Magnus settled back into the sofa with his drink and gestured toward the chair for the vampress to sit down. They had a lovely conversation about an ex-boyfriend who was giving her trouble. Evidently, he was the sire and was not pleased that she had taken refuge with his friend at the Hotel in order to escape him. She was under Lily’s protection, but she was beginning to feel guilty about the added pressure. She didn’t want to be afraid anymore. Thankfully, Magnus knew just how to play this kind of situation.

 

An hour later, he’d gone through three more clients and two more drinks, and he was once again bored. The club had started to get fuller now that it was a couple hours after sundown. Mundanes weren’t so different from vampires in their proclivity to party after dark. Magnus was observing all of this, waiting for his next appointment, when there was a sudden shift in energy in the crowd. 

 

Very few beings had that effect on a place like Pandemonium. Magnus was one of them. A team of overzealous Shadowhunters was another. This was different. This was excitement. Intrigue. Gossip. Magnus was about to signal to Elian to check it out when there was a ripple in the movement of bodies and he caught sight of the entrance. Excellently framed by a halo of blue neon light and in sinfully tight jeans was Alec, flanked by Isabelle and Simon on his right, Jace and Clary on his left. Magnus was immediately thrown back in time to his first encounter with this gruesome fivesome who had upended his entire universe. For the better, but still. 

 

They walked in like they owned the place. No, he mused, like they were home after a long day away. Izzy waved like mad at some unknown entity and dragged poor Simon in that direction without warning. Jace was playing some weird grab-ass game with Clary until he manhandled her in the direction of what Magnus knew they called “Their Booth.” This left Alec there, tossing an exasperated but fond hand into the air as if he’d expected to lose control of the situation from the start. It was the grin on his lips that had Magnus out of his seat and dismissing his next client with a wag of his finger. Even as the sea of people parted for him, he could hear the way they whispered. 

 

_ Alec Lightwood _ .  _ Clave. Magnus Bane. Lightwood. Bane. _

 

Yes, Alec was something of a celebrity in the Shadoworld now. Downworlders thought he was something of a hero. A select few knew that he was. He had agreed to remain on as Head of the New York Institute until he could find a suitable replacement, as he thought he was better suited in...other endeavors. Magnus quite agreed. But Magnus wasn’t at all interested in work any longer because he was approaching his delicious boyfriend who happened to be wearing that stunningly low, black v-neck he’d bought him a few weeks ago, layered with a hunter green plaid. A slim fit, which he’d left unbuttoned. He even had the collar up in the back and the sleeves rolled up his forearms. Someone had plans in mind, he thought idly. There was also a glint of the pendant Magnus had acquired for him after Edom. It was a well-warded vial of dirt from Edom. Alec had scooped some into his pocket, inexplicably, before they left that realm. He said he wanted a reminder. Whatever that meant. To spare him the hallucinogenic effects, which were decidedly unpleasant, Magnus had created the pendant. The dirt glowed a faint red whenever Magnus was near it. Alec almost never took it off and had no problem answering questions about it. Just the thought of it made Magnus’ chest clench tight. 

 

It didn’t help that the moment his eyes landed on Magnus, Alec’s entire face lit up, and Magnus found himself guided like a ship toward a lighthouse. They came together like magnets snapping into place; his hands to Alec’s neck, Alec’s to his waist, a gentle collision of bodies as their mouths met in a fluid movement. Alec bent him, so that his back bowed, kissing him in earnest. As much as he hated to admit it, Magnus would never  _ not _ be completely devastated by Alec’s open affection in public. As shy and anxious as he was, he always went out of his way to make sure everyone knew what choice he made about who he loved. He never wavered on that point, and it broke Magnus’ heart almost as much as it healed it. Alec’s lips caught his in a  series of rough kisses, just this side of desperate, and very enthusiastic. Magnus pulled back from it, into the cradle of Alec’s arms, a little dizzy and much more relaxed. He let out a pleased hum he knew Alec would feel instead of hear. Still, he pressed close to Alec’s body, his lips near his cheek.

 

“That was some hello,” he muttered nuzzling at his jawline. He smirked when he felt Alec’s hands slip up underneath his shirt, flattening over the small of his back, fingertips dancing along his spine.

 

“I missed you all damn day,” Alec grumbled, pressing light kisses along Magnus’ temple before ducking down to kiss him properly again. Magnus could have very easily let himself get swept up in the exchange if he hadn’t been so hyper-aware of the people and the noise and his very real need to get Alec naked. He pulled away again, drawing his hands down Alec’s arms to find his hands and lace them with his own. It had a...calming effect. 

 

“C’mon,” he said, leading Alec into the crowd of people. 

 

“Where are we going?” Alec shouted over the din. Magnus just turned on his heel, holding Alec’s hand over his shoulder with a smirk, and walked toward the office. They nearly didn’t make it that far because Alec kept “accidentally bumping” against Magnus’ back, free hand snaking around Magnus’ hip, and rubbing his nose against the shaved underside of Magnus’ head. The warlock nearly dragged him into the nearest playroom and had his dirty way with him. But honestly, he wanted more privacy and quiet than that. 

 

The back office had been given to Derek, his manager, for the past few years, as Magnus had been occupied elsewhere and didn’t use it much. But now, it was vacant. And well warded. And soundproofed. Magnus snapped his fingers, opening the door, and kicked it shut behind them as Alec crowded him up against the nearest empty wall. When the door shut, the pounding noise of the club blinked out, disorienting Magnus just long enough for Alec to get the upper hand. 

 

“How long do you have?” Alec panted out as he dipped down to press his lips to Magnus’ clavicle. Magnus slid his hands around Alec’s hips, to his back, slipping his fingers past the waistband of his jeans. Alec groaned.

 

“Not long enough,” Magnus all but whined. “I hate Derek. I hate him.”

 

“Oh, I hate him too,” Alec bent slightly to get his hands under Magnus’ thighs and lift. His back slid up the wall, and Alec was immediately slotted between his legs. “I pretty much hate anything that screws with our days off.” Magnus reveled in finally being able to look down at Alec instead of the other way around and slung his arms around his neck with a grin tugging at his lips. Alec tried to kiss it away, only succeeding in making it wider. 

 

“So are you gonna do something about it, or what?” Magnus teased, leaning forward to nip at Alec’s ear. The Shadowhunter huffed out a laugh which turned into a moan when Magnus reached the right spot with his tongue. 

 

“No,” he managed to get out, startling Magnus a little, “No, I just wanted to see you...you know? Hold you.” 

 

Magnus groaned, “You  _ really _ have to stop being adorable when I can’t do anything about it.” Alec just grinned and caught Magnus’ lips in a sharp kiss. Magnus gave up and dropped his forehead to Alec’s, letting it rest there for a long moment while Alec held him. But then Alec was moving, pressing feather-light kisses to his face and down his jawline. He shoved his face into the crook of Magnus’ neck and seemed to be very comfortable there. Magnus just tilted his head back against the wall and stroked a hand through his hair. Long moments passed as they reveled in the quiet, soaking each other in before they lost the chance. 

 

“I’ve got clients waiting,” he murmured after some time. 

 

“Let ‘em wait,” Alec grumbled back. But Magnus chuckled and lightly pinched the nape of Alec’s neck so that he would set him back to his feet. As they were doing so, the door to the office swung open abruptly.

 

“Mr. Bane?” 

 

The poor fledgling girl barely got his name out before Alec had a seraph dagger at her throat, in ready defense of Magnus. With a sigh, Magnus went over and put a hand to Alec’s, gently having him lower the weapon. The poor thing standing in front of them was wide-eyed, near to tears, her mouth open in shock. 

 

“Alexander, darling, meet my new manager, Vanessa.” He watched Alec tilt his head as he processed that information, still glaring intently at the vampress.

 

“Don’t you know how to knock?” he asked imperiously. Vanessa moved to stammer out an apology, informing them that Elian had sent her here to find Magnus and that she meant nothing by it because of course she didn’t  _ know _ . Her lengthy, nearly incomprehensible explanation had Magnus patting her shoulder and shaking his head at a slightly amused Alec, who was still arching his brow like the salty son of a bitch he really was.

 

“You’ll have to forgive, Alexander, dear,” Magnus told her, hoping his tone sounded equally exasperated and fond, “he does have a nasty protective streak.” Vanessa went back into shock again.

 

“You’re Alec Lightwood,” she intoned, skin paler than the standard vampire palor. Magnus looked over at his boyfriend appraisingly, making Alec bristle a little under his scrutiny as he scrunched his nose.

 

“You know, I haven’t checked you for a glamour recently.” 

 

Alec scowled, but then froze, eyes narrowing in feigned suspicion, “What do you mean  _ recently _ ?” 

 

“Anyway,” Magnus said turning on his heel, “Yes, he is the infamous Alec Lightwood, and Vanessa is my latest acquisition. Which,” he held up a regretful finger, “means I need to ask a favor.” Alec merely folded his arms over his chest, brows lifted. The cynic. “Oh don’t look at me like that! It’s all perfectly legal.” He snapped a drink cart into existence and handed Alec the beer he favored and Vanessa a tall glass of bovine blood. 

 

“Why would you ask a Shadowhunter for a favor?” Vanessa hissed quietly, “I thought they were like cops or something?” 

 

Magnus squinted at her, wondering if she’d really missed the whole “she’d caught them in the middle of an intimate moment” thing or if she was just that dense. Misinformed? Alec looked equally confused. 

 

“I--” he squeezed his hand shut, “never mind. Despite what you’ve heard, Alexander happens to run a tight ship. And when a vampire goes rogue, he’s the one we call.” 

 

Alec dipped his head back in recognition and snapped his fingers, pointing at Vanessa, “You’re  _ Nessa _ . Tony’s girl.”

 

Magnus and Vanessa simultaneously protested.

 

“I am  _ not _ his  _ girl _ !”

 

“Lily called you first?!”

 

Alec immediately held his hands up in defeat, beer in hand, and took a decisive step back away from them. “Easy, Downworlders, just sharing info here.”

 

Magnus scoffed. “I can’t believe she didn’t text me.” He knew he sounded whiny, but honestly he thought Lily liked him better than Alec. 

 

“Hey, that’s what I said, okay? I told her to send Nessa your way, and that I would help in whatever  _ legal _ way that I could.”

 

Magnus all but skipped to stand over by Alec, grinning wildly at Nessa, “See? I told you. Now,” he turned to Alec, brushing imaginary lint off the chest of his shirt, “go kill a vampire so I can get work done.”  Alec scowled even though he was trying very, very obviously not to laugh. 

 

“You know I can’t hunt down a vampire without cause. We’re done with the witch hunts.” 

 

Vanessa went red in the face, eyes hard, “Witch hunts were conducted by groups of powerful white men looking to victimize and punish lower class women to keep them subjugated to a religious martial state. Do you really believe that applies here or are you just stupid?” 

 

Magnus was frozen in place, hardly believing what he was hearing, but absolutely impressed by it. When he turned back to Alec, his expression was just as bland and stony as it ever was. The man had a beautiful poker face due to all those years under Maryse’s thumb. Magnus thought it was hilarious how uncomfortable it made people. Didn’t seem to be working on Vanessa, though Also impressive. Alec opened his mouth slowly as he raised a wary hand to point at her, before he snapped his mouth shut again and tried to speak once more.

 

“She sounds like Clary,” was all he could come up with. Magnus patted his arm consolingly.

 

“I know, darling.”

 

“We already have one. Send it back.” 

 

Magnus went up on his toes to smack a kiss to his cheek, “No can do.” 

 

“Lily owes me a thousand favors.”

 

“Done. Now. Go hunt something.”

 

He pouted, “It’s my day off.”

 

“Oh, that’s right!” Magnus whipped back around to Vanessa, “Sorry, he’ll start on it first thing in the morning. Donald, wasn’t that his name?” He started ushering her back to the door.

 

“Donny,” she corrected, trying to resist a little, “Donny Lee.”

 

Magnus almost giggled, turning to Alec conspiratorially, “Donny Lee. Like Donnelley. What a stupid name.” Alec pulled his lips in, trying very hard not to laugh as he set aside his untouched beer. 

 

“Focus, babe.”

 

“Right!” He spun Vanessa so she was facing out into the hall and gave her a little shove. “Go back to Elian, sit at the bar and get spectacularly drunk while my lovely head of security keeps an eye on you. Got it?” She nodded silently. Magnus clapped his hands together, “Excellent!” And he immediately shut the door in her face. “Now, where were we?” he purred, reaching out for Alec as his boyfriend did the same. Just before they came back together, there was a knock at the door.

 

“Fuck  _ off _ !” Magnus griped, not at all pleased. He hid his face in Alec’s chest. “No, I’m done for the night.”

 

Alec chuckled, “So tell them that.”

 

Magnus scowled theatrically, “Can’t you just kill something instead?” Alec bit his lip, amused, and shook his head as the person behind the door continued to knock and call for Magnus. 

 

“Can  _ I  _ kill something?” he grumbled as he went to open the door. Just within his line of sight, Alec perched a hip on his desk and folded his arms. He cut an imposing figure. A  _ hot _ , imposing figure. “What?” Magnus snapped at the floor manager on the other side of the door. The guy jerked a thumb toward the main part of the club.

 

“Seelie fight,” he explained with a shrug. 

 

“You have got to be kidding me.”

 

He shrugged again. Magnus growled and gestured for the man to walk ahead of him. He knew Alec would follow as they went to the dancefloor and cut through to the other side of the bar where the two male Seelies, clearly high on something, were duking it out old school. Before Magnus could stop him, Alec was pushing forward to separate the two of them. Unshockingly, Jace wasn’t far behind, jumping into the fray to help his parabatai. Magnus was rather amused by it all. Besides, it wasn’t so horrible, watching a bunch of attractive, sweaty men take swings at each other. He tilted his head as Alec’s ass was put on spectacular display as he took down one Seelie to the floor. Such a capable young man. Magnus found that Clary had come to his side, though she appeared to be more interested in watching Jace’s ass rather than fighting if her echoing head tilt was anything to go by. Alas, he had to end their entertainment. 

 

He clapped his hands impatiently, freezing the two Seelies in place so that Jace and Alec didn’t have to restrain them.

 

“Despite what you may glean from the name, there is no fighting permitted in Pandemonium,” Magnus announced to no one in particular. He lifted his hands, spinning to the crowd, “Show’s over. As you were!” 

 

With that, Alec was jumping to his feet and dragging the Seelie up with him. He yanked the man by the collar over to Magnus as if he weighed nothing. Jace followed suit. He didn’t recognize either of them, but that was unsurprising. 

 

“Elian?” Magnus said, waving him over, “dispatch the riff-raff, won’t you?” 

 

“Sure thing, boss,” the warlock answered, slinging invisible cuffs on them and magically dragging them toward the door. Jace muttered something to Alec, making him shove at Jace’s face playfully. Jace cackled in response. Magnus shook his head at the both of them, moving closer to check Alec over for injuries.

 

“I’m fine, Magnus,” he griped, batting his hands away. He had a little blood near his bottom lip, which Magnus healed with a wipe of his thumb over the injury. 

 

“Couldn’t go one day without hitting someone, could you?” he muttered ungraciously. Alec had broken up a fight in his club rather expediently, after all. Next to him, Jace snorted, so Magnus swatted out at him. “You, too, Blondie! I do have a security team, you know.” 

 

“Oh come on, Mags!” Jace whined. 

 

“Shut it, you,” Clary said, stepping forward to bodily drag her boyfriend away. “Don’t ruin my night by incurring Magnus’ wrath.” He went easily, physically, with Clary to the bar, but complained the whole way. Alec shrugged widely, not looking remorseful at all.

 

“Just instinct, you know?”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes, ire fleeing him completely, “Unfortunately, I do. Now can we go back to my section before you make more Seelie enemies than you can keep track of?” 

 

Alec sighed as if he were truly thinking it over, but then he smirked. “Yes.”

 

“Excellent--”

 

“But!” 

 

“Why? Why must that word always come out of your mouth?” 

 

“I’d rather have my mouth on--” Magnus covered his mouth with his hand, exasperated and adoring all at once.

 

“I have at least three more clients to see, so if you’re going to tease me, let’s find somewhere dark.”  He had hold of his hand again and was tugging him in the direction of the VIP section. Alec pretended to resist with a grin on his face, eyes so sickeningly fond that Magnus felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of it. 

 

“I think you’re trying to take advantage of me.” 

 

“God, I hope so,” Magnus said in all seriousness as Alec closed in on him. He draped an arm around Magnus’ shoulders, leaned into kiss his temple as they walked. 

 

Alec was all too comfortable arranging himself in the VIP section of the club. He flopped onto the sofa Magnus preferred and tugged Magnus down next to him. Usually, he kept some distance between them, letting Magnus do his work. Not now. This time, Alec arranged them so that Magnus was squarely perched on his lap, supporting him with an arm at his back. Magnus slung an arm around Alec’s neck, and conjured a drink into his hand, giving Alec a sip before drinking from it himself.

 

“Next victim,” he said, waving someone through. 

 

It was pleasant, having Alec there with him while he negotiated contracts. He was accustomed to Alec moving around the apartment while he held meetings, but this was an entirely new experience. His clients were definitely better behaved with a Shadowhunter present, though they seemed a little reticent to discuss business at the same time. 

 

“I don’t interfere with Magnus’ business,” Alec growled out to the faerie who argued with Magnus in another language about making Alec leave. “If you don’t like it, you leave.” 

 

“Not very diplomatic, darling,” Magnus muttered, somewhat amused. 

 

“He’s annoying and we haven’t had quality time together in a  _ week _ .”

 

Magnus frowned, “Really? A week?” Alec lifted his brows in confirmation. Huh. More annoyed than before, Magnus turned back to the faerie, “Either state your business or move along, I’ve better places to be tonight.”  

 

After that, it went fairly smoothly. There were no more issues to be handled, his clients were fairly easy to pacify. So, Magnus called Vanessa over and told her that the rest of her night would be her trial run. She looked eager and ready to go and luckily had clicked with Elian. He hoped it would be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Or an affair. Elian needed to get laid. So did Magnus, in fact, so he snuck himself and Alec away from the crowd and portalled home with no one the wiser. When Magnus entered the living room, Alec trailed behind him, chuckling.

 

“Someone’s eager,” he commented dryly. Magnus tossed a glare over his shoulder.

 

“You weren’t stuck at that hellhole all day with incompetent morons.”

 

Alec snorted, “Hellhole?”

 

Magnus waved him off and poured himself a drink, “Poor choice of words.” Alec refused his offer of a drink, per usual. 

 

“Magnus?” Alec tested out warily as the warlock downed his liquor. “What’s up? You love club business.”

 

“Bah,” he banished the glass to the sink. “It’s more about keeping up appearances at this point. People  _ expect  _ me to be there.” He felt Alec’s hand on his elbow and turned into his embrace without more encouragement than that. He sighed and rested his head on Alec’s shoulder while he played with his shirt collar. 

 

“I’m thinking about selling.”

 

“Really? But you’ve had the club for how long?”

 

He shrugged, “Since the 20’s. Almost a century now. With everything lately though...I don’t know. I could use a change.”

 

Alec was quiet for a beat, “Okay.”

 

Magnus pulled back, incredulous, “Okay?” he echoed with no small amount of derision. Alec lifted his brows. “This coming from the man who says I treat everything like it’s disposable?”

 

“I did not say that.”

 

“ _ Alexander _ .” 

 

“Magnus,” he responded easily, not reacting to the tone at all. Damn, the man knew him far too well. Magnus fed off reactions to his emotions. Alec had learned to not react unless absolutely necessary, leaving Magnus feeling deflated. 

 

“Well,” he muttered, cutting his gaze away, “I’ve been thinking about it for a while.”

 

“I can tell.” Magnus rolled his eyes but didn’t respond. “Look,” Alec spread his hands out in a gesture meant to placate. “I just don’t want you to get bored. Or to give up something that you love because you think you have to, to make us work.” Magnus flicked his eyes up to meet Alec’s knowing gaze. Those gorgeously understanding eyes. Alec shrugged. “Our schedules have been pretty messed up lately. I think about resigning at least three times a day just so I can see you more.” 

 

“Maryse would  _ love  _ that.” 

 

He smiled prettily, obviously amused by the thought of annoying his mother. “My point is that there has to be a compromise. One where we see each other more without you having to give up something so important to you.”     

 

Magnus nodded, pressing his lips together in a rueful expression, “You already have a suggestion, don’t you?” 

 

Alec brightened, “Yep. Get a partner.”

 

“A partner? For the club?” he asked skeptically.

 

“Yeah. Someone to run the day to day stuff. Someone you trust who will let you stay involved, and when you get the urge to throw a rave, you’ll still have the space to do it.” 

 

“A partner,” Magnus echoed with Alec nodding seriously. “You’ve been really been thinking about this.” He nearly laughed when Alec shrugged, suddenly sheepish about the whole thing. Like it wasn’t absolutely adorable that he was paying so close attention to Magnus and his behavior for several weeks.

 

“I--I mean, I wasn’t like...trying to make a decision for you or anything, but I--”

 

Ah, there it was. The real reason Alec had been behaving oddly around him; coming over at the drop of a hat, acting just this side of desperate every time they were together. He’d been overly solicitous and polite and mincing his words in a way that had Magnus wondering if it was more than just the stress of his job. Turns out it was. 

 

“Alexander,” he started off slowly, pitifully. Alec deflated. 

 

“Please don’t get mad about it. It’s just a thought, you don’t have to--”

 

Not able to take it any longer, Magnus closed the distance between them, cupped Alec’s head, and jerked him into a hard kiss. Hopefully, it was hard enough to make him forget all of their stupid history. History Magnus was  _ so sick _ of hearing about and talking about. He didn’t  _ care _ anymore. All he wanted was a future with a happy Alec Lightwood in it. As always, Alec responded enthusiastically to the kiss, sinking into it, tilting his head and opening beautifully for him. Magnus just clung to him, reaching one arm around his neck to help press their bodies closer, wanting more contact than was physically possible. It was worrying just how quickly and forcefully Alec made a mess of him when they were together. He could only wonder if there would ever be a time when he didn’t melt completely every time they kissed. Alec hummed, nuzzling against Magnus’ mouth, bringing them to a stop.

 

“So I guess you’re not mad?” he muttered into the short space between their lips which brushed with every movement.   

 

“Mm-mm,” he said with a shake of his head, pressing, short and sweet kisses to Alec’s lips. “It’s a great idea.” 

 

“Think so?” 

 

He nodded quickly before getting back to what he’d just started. He wasn’t really interested in talking anymore tonight anyway. 

 


	2. Scream and We Shout and Make Up The Same Day

Izzy handed him a cup of tea and sat on the stool across from him. 

 

“So, you just left? Just like that? Didn’t tell him where you were going?” she asked, a little condescendingly. Alec wasn’t a  _ child _ . He knew that walking out on his boyfriend mid-argument was decidedly “not good,” but he’d done it and he was here, and he didn’t really see the point of harping on it. He scowled.

 

“I needed some air.” 

 

“Air. You needed air. Because the air in the four bedroom, two bath penthouse apartment the love of your life owns was...what? Stale?” He frowned at her, not at all impressed. “Okay. Sorry,” she lifted her hands in defeat, “not helping, I get it.” 

 

“Not even a little.” 

 

“So what started the fight?” 

 

“Izzy...I really don’t fucking know.” 

 

*

 

“Why do you always do that?”

 

“What? I’m not doing anything!” Magnus protested irritably.

 

“That,” Alec said snapping his fingers. “I ask one question. A completely benign question and you use that  _ tone _ on me.”

 

“I do not have a  _ tone _ , Alec.”

 

“Bullshit,” Alec muttered with a shake of his head. Magnus only called him “Alec” when he was annoyed or absolutely pissed off, there was no in between. 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“I said bullshit!” Alec said getting up, tossing his book onto the couch. He didn’t know what the hell was happening or why he was feeling so damn tense about it, but there it was.  

“I don’t always have to give you details about my business, you know. It requires  _ some  _ confidentiality.” His tone was snappish and snarling; Alec could have been Maryse for all Magnus cared in that moment. 

 

“That is not what I’m talking about.”

 

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about. All I said--”

 

“It’s not what you’re saying, Magnus, it’s how you’re saying it.”

 

“So Shadowhunters police warlock tone now, too?” Alec felt like all the air had been sucked out his lungs. It was like he’d been slapped, but much worse. He barely registered Magnus deflating across the room. “Alec…” he started beseechingly. 

 

But Alec was already heading for the door. 

 

“I need some air.” 

 

He slammed the door behind him. 

 

*

 

“Wow,” Izzy breathed out, taking a sip of her tea. 

 

“I’ve said worse,” Alec grumbled defensively, playing with his pendant. The “Edom” pendant as his siblings called it. For whatever stupid reason, it was comforting. Like he was carrying a piece of Magnus around with him everywhere.

 

“Oh, I’m absolutely sure of that.” 

 

“I don’t even know why I got mad. I  _ know _ his clients stress him out. He gets touchy and grouchy and sometimes he gets moody for days if one is particularly demanding. But lately, it’s like I can’t do or say anything right. He’s never in a good mood. He’s not sleeping and he won’t talk to me. He’s just been quiet and secretive and it’s like--”

 

“Before,” Izzy finished, reaching a hand out to grab the one he was clenching tightly. “It feels like it was before you broke up.” 

 

Alec released all of the tension in his body, glad that he didn’t have to be the one to say it. He was just happy someone  _ understood _ , and that he wasn’t going absolutely crazy. Whatever he was feeling was real and valid, and it wasn’t just in his head.

 

“Yeah,” he said with a heavy sigh, opening his hand to hold hers. “I just thought we were past this.” 

 

“Past what?”

 

Alec froze. She had a valid point. He really didn’t know the answer. He wanted Magnus to be more honest with him, but it wasn’t like Alec had been honest about how he was feeling lately either. Izzy saw that his mind went blank.

 

“Well, who was the client?” 

 

Alec shrugged, “Don’t know. That’s what I asked. Just who. Not what they wanted or anything. Magnus usually has a backstory as to how he met the person and why they need his services. I never ask for details, not unless he offers them first.” 

 

“All right,” she said nodding thoughtfully. “So what tends to piss him off the most when it comes to clients?” 

 

Easy. “Dangerous summonings. Attempts at mind control. Past--” Oh. 

 

“Past what?”

 

“Past encounters,” Alec finished. “He’s quieter about the ones he’s got a history with.”

 

“History like romantic history?”

 

He shrugged again, “Sometimes? I guess. But he’s given me a lot of his journals and told me a lot of those stories, so I don’t see why that would be a factor here. I mean...there’s only a few other than Camille that he was really, really head over heels for, and we’ve talked about them.” 

 

Izzy bit her lip, thinking, and took sips of her tea for a moment. Alec did the same, running through the past few weeks in his head. From what he could discern, The Mood had started on one of Alec’s half days. Usually, it was a Friday or Saturday when he’d lounge around at home until one o’clock in the afternoon while Magnus worked. This particular time, though, it was a Tuesday, and Magnus had a slew of clients in and out of the apartment. Some were consults, some were pick ups or drop offs, and only a handful were longer contract negotiations. Alec interacted frequently with the ones who were quickly stopping by, so that wasn’t the issue. But he definitely didn’t interact much with the ones negotiating contracts. If a transaction required a contract, Magnus kept Alec as far away from it as possible. Sometimes they were demanding mundanes, and other times they were downworlders with poor reputations. Magnus didn’t want Alec’s loyalties to get conflicted over what he termed “riff-raff.” 

 

On that specific day, Alec remembered that there were three who came in for contracts. Two were mundanes, so Alec excused himself to cook or clean or shower. Something trivial enough to be forgettable. The last one, though, was another warlock. Alec couldn’t remember his name, but Magnus hadn’t looked pleased to see him. They’d been in Magnus’ office for over two hours, and Magnus had immediately made himself a drink after the man left, not wanting to discuss it. At the time, Alec hadn’t thought anything of it because he’d been on his way out the door, but there was definitely something off in Magnus’ expression. A demon attack on a mundane in a parking garage had consumed his attention for the rest of the week. 

 

Since then, Magnus had been commenting on Alec’s schedule, his hours, his sloppiness, his clothing, his choice of words. Everything he did earned some sort of derision, which had Alec tense and walking on eggshells, just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Even Jace had told him to get a grip and take an afternoon off to “work off the tension” with Magnus because apparently, he was so miserable that their bond was throbbing. 

 

Alec told Izzy as much and she was nodding by the end of it.

 

“So this warlock dude is probably the reason, right? Maybe he did something or said something, and Magnus just doesn’t want to talk about it.” 

 

“But I haven’t even asked about it. Like…” he spread his hands out over the table, “when he and Valentine swapped bodies, I knew something was up even though he was pretending to be fine. But he was  _ more _ Magnus-like when he was pretending. Not less.” 

 

Izzy worried at her lip, obviously holding back. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Then maybe he didn’t say something about Magnus...maybe he said something about you?” 

 

For all their speculating, they weren’t really getting anywhere, and Alec just wanted to go apologize and beg Magnus to have mercy once again. So he thanked her and hugged her goodbye before making the trek back to Magnus’ apartment. He took the long way. The long way was actually one of his usual routes in this situation. Sometimes when they fought, Alec would walk aimlessly from the Institute to Magnus’ apartment building. Well, he’d always thought it was aimless...except that he always ended up at Magnus’ place. So he decided to pick that one route instead of wandering. Usually, the walk just settled his nerves, let him process all of his irritation and too-big feelings so that he didn’t have a complete meltdown. At the very least, it staved off panic attacks. But all too soon, he was standing in front of Magnus’ building, and there was Magnus, sitting on the bench outside his building. He looked like he’d been there for awhile. Weird. He closed the distance between him and Magnus, hands shoved in his pockets.

 

Magnus’ gaze immediately swiveled to him, tracking his movement, but not moving from his seated position. Alec didn’t sit down either. He stood in front of him, looking for a moment, before spreading his arms, hands still in his pockets.

 

“What are you doing out here?”

 

“Waiting,” Magnus answered shortly with a surprising lack of venom. 

 

“For me?” 

 

The warlock sighed and folded his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes in that way that suggested he was more irritated with himself than anyone else.

 

“We fight. You leave. You go home. Izzy texts me when you leave again. You walk for a while. And then I watch you sit here from the balcony until you decide to come back up. I figured we could skip a few steps this round.”  

 

Alec slumped, feeling at a loss for words. All the fight went out of him, for sure.

 

“Am I creeped out or flattered?”

 

Magnus looked unimpressed by that question, “If I had an answer for that…” He trailed off with a tilt of his head. Since Magnus made the first concession, Alec made the second. He sat down next to him on the bench and let his head tilt back to look up at the sky. It was easier than looking at Magnus right then.

 

“Does she really text you every time?”

 

Beside him, Magnus’ shoulders moved, “She worries.” He paused for a beat. “I worry.”  Alec didn’t know what to say to that. It was an understood thing. They both worried over each other incessantly, but there wasn’t anything either of them could do about it. They weren’t going to quit their jobs and they weren’t going to stop being who they were, so the worry was just a natural byproduct to be dealt with. If that meant Izzy colluded with his boyfriend over his whereabouts, so be it. 

 

“I shouldn’t have left,” Alec said, going first. As they went back and forth, they trailed off and overlapped.

 

“I shouldn’t have been so short with you.” 

 

“I don’t mean to pry about your clients--”

 

“That wasn’t your fault. You were just--”

 

“Everything’s been so tense lately, and I just want you to be okay.” 

 

“I am okay.”

 

“Then why are you constantly snarling at me--?” Magnus turned to glare, and Alec held up his hands in defeat. “Sorry. I just mean that you’ve been a little edgy lately. Ever since--” He stopped himself from finishing that thought. “If something’s bothering you, you can tell me. Don’t let it get so bad--”

 

“Ever since what?” Magnus probed, making Alec scowl. Of course he picked up on the one thing Alec didn’t want him to pick up on.

 

“That one half-day I took. That warlock client came in to negotiate a contract or something?” 

 

“Kagan,” Magnus spat the name like a curse.

 

“Yeah,” Alec said, lifting his brows meaningfully. “That’s exactly the tone I’m talking about.” 

 

He angled his body slightly toward Magnus, watching him dart his eyes around as he processed his irritation. Very few people had this kind of effect on Magnus after all this time. Camille had been one of them, for obvious reasons. 

 

“Kagan is...sort of...not really...my brother.” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“He’s another son of Asmodeus.” 

 

“Ah,” Alec responded shortly. See, this was the kind of thing he wouldn’t touch with a ten-foot pole unless absolutely forced to. Asmodeus was still a tetchy subject for Magnus, especially after Raphael and Simon. There were days when he looked at the new Simon with such a distant, glazed expression that it crushed Alec’s heart. 

 

Magnus continued, “He’s at least a millennium older than me. He shows up every fifty years or so, looking to strengthen his magic with mine. It’s...taxing, for lack of a better word. And he’s…” Magnus trailed off, scrunching his lips up.

 

“A dick?”

 

“Quite.” 

 

Alec laughed at that because at least the venom wasn’t being fueled in his direction. 

 

“But this isn’t new information,” Alec said finally, pointing out the obvious. If this Kagan guy really upset Magnus that much, then he wouldn’t agree to see him. Or, at the very least, Magnus would have warned him in advance of impending bitchiness. He usually did, anyway. 

 

“No,” Magnus confirmed. “It isn’t. He just--Well, he asked me a question I didn’t really have a good answer for, and I, uh...I don’t know--”

 

“Yes, you do,” Alec interrupted derisively. It wouldn’t have escalated to this point if he didn’t. 

 

“Skipping over his colorful commentary, basically, he made me realize…” Magnus shifted uncomfortably. “Ever since we got back together, it’s like you’ve got one foot out the door. Like every time you voice an opinion or disagree with me...it’s like…”

 

“I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop.” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“Really?” Magnus all but snapped. “You know or you  _ know _ ?” Alec chalked it up to his defensiveness and discomfort at having to discuss something so precarious when their relationship was just getting back to neutral-bordering-on-good. 

 

“That’s not what I meant. I’m all in, you know that.” 

 

“But you don’t think I am?” His voice wavered a little, sounding almost hurt. Which meant he was devastated. Alec wanted to hold him, pull him in close and forget the whole thing. But he didn’t. He clasped his hands in his lap, picking at his nails. He watched Magnus clench his own hand, refraining from reaching out to stop him like he usually did. Alec almost smiled. Instead, he sighed and asked the question he’d been wanting to ask for  _ months _ .

 

“Why haven’t you asked me to move in?” 

 

Magnus’ head whipped to look at him so fast, Alec thought his neck would snap. His eyes were wide and his mouth dropped open just so. Very clearly, the thought had never occurred to him, when it was all Alec ever thought about. The silence made him squirm. 

 

“Forget it--”

 

“No!” Magnus shot out a hand to his, keeping him in place. “I mean, is that really all this is? Seriously?” He snapped his fingers on his free hand. “There. Done. All your stuff is here.” 

 

“Magnus--” Alec groaned impatiently. Leave it to the glittery warlock to overcorrect at every goddamn turn. 

 

“What? Honestly, what do you want? Do you want a formal invitation?” He spread his arms, adopting a very serious expression, “Alexander, will you move in with me?” Alec groaned again, dragging a hand over his face and pinching the bridge of his nose. Magnus threw both hands up. “I’m at a loss.” 

 

“I don’t know what to tell you, okay? I don’t know what I want, but that’s because I really don’t know what you want anymore.” 

 

Magnus frowned, “You really think that  _ I’m _ going to be the one to prompt the decision that you move out of the Institute where your entire family lives and has lived, for decades?” 

 

Alec just lifted his brows, unimpressed. But Magnus maintained and shrugged in response. 

 

“Okay, so if it’s not a big deal then why haven’t you asked before now?”

 

“What do you expect me to say to that?” Alec tossed him an exasperated glare. “You’ve got to be kidding. How often have I literally begged you to stay? I’m fairly certain I asked at least ten times during our second encounter. After the first 600 times, it starts to sound pretty pathetic.” 

 

“You’re not pathetic, Magnus.” 

 

“I really don’t have a defense other than that.”

 

“I don’t want you to  _ defend _ yourself. I just--I love the apartment. I do. But that’s mostly because it has you in it, and I always feel like I have to balance out my time between there and the Institute because it feels like I’m intruding.”

 

“You’re  _ not _ .”

 

“You say that,” Alec shot back, “but it’s not really true, is it? That’s your space. It’s your office. I mean, when’s the last time you stayed with me at the Institute?”

 

“That’s different,” Magnus answered quietly.

 

“Is it?” 

 

Magnus sighed, “Yes and no. Yes because I was literally tortured there, and no because obviously this whole situation hasn’t been…” he tossed a hand about uselessly, “balanced.” 

 

“It feels like I don’t belong at the Institute anymore. My room is basically Izzy and Clary’s extra closet. And I don’t feel like I belong in that apartment, no matter how comfortable and wonderful it is.” 

 

Magnus twisted up his lips, “I really  hate that you feel that way.” 

 

“Me too.” 

 

“We’ll start looking for a new place tomorrow.”

 

“What? No. Magnus, I didn’t mean--”

 

Magnus held up a hand, a finger in front of Alec’s lips, to quiet him. 

 

“If it doesn’t feel like home to you, then it isn’t my home either. We’ll find something that’s ours. And I will attempt to not let asshole barely brothers point things out to me when I should have seen it first.” 

 

“I should have said something sooner.” 

 

“We don’t exactly have the best track record with this kind of thing.”

 

“I think we’re improving?”

 

Magnus hummed. “I didn’t disappear for two weeks this time,” he offered in consolation.

 

“I didn’t ask one of your ex’s for advice.” 

 

They both laughed at that, leaning into each other a little. The tension was gone, for the most part. This was hardly the last time something like this would crop up. But they were figuring out how to deal with it through trial and error. At least the solutions were getting less extreme. Alec slung an arm around Magnus’ neck and pulled him closer to press a kiss to his temple. Magnus leaned into it, arm resting against his chest. He toyed with the Edom pendant, making it glow a bright red. Alec kind of wished it would glow the color of Magnus' eyes, but he was too embarrassed to even consider asking for it. 

 

“I’m sick of that apartment anyway.”

 

“No you’re not,” Alec scoffed. Magnus slid a hand up his shirt, tracing the exposed skin lightly.

 

“It’s got too much baggage at this point,” he contended, “all of our bad baggage, anyway.” 

 

Alec nuzzled into the side of his head, and let his eyes drift shut, “Can we take the bed at least?”

 

“Absolutely, we’re taking the bed,” Magnus chuckled. “I deflowered you in that bad, we’re never getting rid of it.” 

 

“Deflowered? Really? What was I, a blushing Victorian bride?” 

 

“You were definitely blushing--”

 

“Shut up,” he said, bringing a hand to pinch his stomach. Magnus batted at his hand, giggling lightly. “Let’s go inside,” he said, standing up and holding his hand out to Magnus. The warlock took it, slotting himself against Alec and wrapping his arms around his neck. Alec bent to nip at his lips. “Bet I can get you to blush first,” he muttered. Magnus flashed his cat eyes playfully, making Alec grin and kiss the side of his right eye. 

 


	3. We're On The Good Side Of Bad Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut ahead.

“Magnus, how many people have you lived with?”

 

“What?”

 

They were curled up in bed at Magnus’ loft after a full day of looking at apartments and townhomes. Magnus insisted on using a mundane realtor, who insisted they call her Jessie and was just this side of absolutely obnoxious. Alec had been horrified at how many times she blatantly cited their homosexuality as a reason for one choice over the other and how many times she not-so-subtly implied that they should have children. Alec had a hard time concentrating on the spaces themselves because the woman was just so energetic and loud and  _ suggestive _ . Despite the fact that Alec had taken to hiding behind Magnus (much to the warlock’s never-ending amusement), Jessie had brushed up against him, attempted to grope and fondle and flirt with him. Apparently, the fact that he was gay and in a relationship wasn’t enough to deter her. He’d collapsed onto Magnus’ bed the second they got there. Magnus took pity on him and brought dinner to bed, allowing him to eat and complain about the whole ordeal.

 

But they’d been quiet for some time, and the question had been pounding in Alec’s brain all day. 

 

“Well out of 20,000…”

 

“Seventeen!” Magnus corrected sharply.

 

“I assume that you probably lived with some of them, right?” 

 

Magnus was quiet for a moment, fingering at the duvet edge while he thought that over. Sometimes, when Alec asked him questions about his history like that, Magnus would actually take time to consider his answer instead of fibbing. Only very occasionally though. Even if Alec could spot an embellishment from a mile away, Magnus was always so flippant about his illustrious past, that he truly didn’t care to answer properly. Sometimes, though, very rarely, he would go quiet and think. One time he’d asked Alec for a day to think it over, and sometimes he’d refused to answer at all. 

 

“The parameters being me living with a romantic partner, with no alternative living space, and every intention of staying with them permanently?” 

 

“Yeah, I mean, Camille was--?”

 

“No,” Magnus interrupted shortly.

 

“Never?”

 

He shook his head. “She traveled a lot. Never stayed in one place for very long. Sometimes I moved with her, sometimes I didn’t. But I always had my own place. It was...a way to protect myself, I suppose. No matter what she did, I had somewhere to portal to at the end of the night.” Magnus slid down to face Alec, nose to nose, eyes watching each other. “I was usually a guest for a period of time or a visitor staying with other people, or I’d just...portal home.”

 

“So…”

 

“So, to answer your question: one. You.”

 

“Oh,” Alec breathed out, feeling a little dizzy at the thought. 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“I guess…” He sighed heavily. “I don’t think I’ve ever had my own space. Our rooms at the Institute don’t even lock--”

 

“Which is a tragedy, in my personal opinion.”

 

Alec chuckled, leaning over to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Jace had walked in on them on more than one occasion, and Magnus still contended he was doing it on purpose.

 

“My point is that I thought you’d be more used to sharing space.” 

 

“Not even a little,” Magnus answered. But, of course, he threw a leg over Alec’s hips and maneuvered them so he sat astride his lap with his hands on Alec’s chest. “Cat and Ragnor could only put up with me for a few months at a time.” He looked up, bobbing his head thoughtfully. “To be fair, I was blacked out for most of those months.”

 

“You are not too much,” Alec reminded him darkly, eyes hooded. He was having a hard time concentrating with a lapful of Magnus, but was there really a point of being in bed without one?

 

Magnus scoffed, “Thousands disagree with you there.”

 

Alec let out something near to a growl, bucked his hips to knock Magnus off balance, and jerked him down by the back of his neck so they were chest to chest. Magnus squeaked in surprise, but went with it, spreading on on top with a sinuous move. Alec didn’t bother with arguments, just surged up to kiss him. There was only so much one man could do to drown out 17,000 other voices. Alec preferred to shove his tongue into Magnus’ mouth like he would die if he didn’t. He preferred to smooth his hands over the curve of Magnus’ ass to grind him down in time to the thrusts of his tongue. 

 

“Fuck them,” Alec growled against his lips. Magnus’ gasp was enough for him to get leverage, angling his head, licking into his mouth with renewed gusto. The slide of their lips was slick and firm, and Alec thought there was probably nothing more addicting than their push and pull, the way they moved together. Alec clamped his arms around Magnus’ back, pushed up with his hips, and flipped them so that he could grind his cock down against Magnus’ teasingly. Then he slid down, paying particular attention to Magnus’ clavicle, shifting his loose shirt aside to gain access. In a drunken state of fucked out bliss, Magnus had confessed that Alec was the only person who knew how sensitive his clavicle was. The one nighters didn’t last long enough, the long termers didn’t care enough since he was usually the distraction, the entertainment, the side piece. But Alec knew. Alec cared. He loved that spot. Sometimes he’d sling an arm around Magnus’ shoulders and let his hand slide beneath his shirt; let his fingertips dance along where his mouth should have been. Magnus always fucked him harder on those nights. 

 

“I’d rather fuck you,” Magnus panted out cheekily, his body arching off the bed, into Alec’s arms. With that, they were divesting each other of clothes, laughing and stealing kisses amid their less than fluid movements. Magnus had spent lifetimes perfecting his striptease, learning to casually undress in order to seduce. That was never necessary with Alec. They were usually too wrapped up in each other, too giddy at their own interplay to bother with superficial seduction tactics. There were occasional nights, though, when Magnus demanded a bit more pomp and circumstance. 

 

Once fully rid of his clothes, Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec’s torso and lifted to get more friction where he wanted it. This movement pulled a choked grunt from Alec, who had to squeeze his eyes shut. He looked nearly feral when he opened them again to see Magnus’ smirk. 

 

“Damn, I hate you,” he whined, lips pouting beautifully. Magnus let out a pleased hum, sliding his arms around Alec’s neck to pull him back in for a thorough kiss. To be fair, the boy did look wrecked. Kiss-bruised lips, lust blown eyes, ruffed up hair. Alec Lightwood had angel blood running in his veins, for sure, but he was sin incarnate between Magnus Bane’s sheets. And the warlock quickly realized he’d been remiss in not locking down this situation sooner. Why on fucking god’s green earth would he ever want anyone to have the impression that Alec belonged anywhere but in Magnus’ bed? 

 

This wasn’t usually how they did things. Alec was a needy, demanding bottom. He usually forced Magnus’ hand, and his cock, by getting on all fours and putting that pert ass on gorgeous display. And Magnus wasn’t really known for impulse control, anyway. Alec was also the one who insisted on face to face, wanting that close contact, but also wanting to see Magnus’ eyes. The warlock didn’t really have any control of his magic, let alone his glamour, when he was in bed (or whatever location they ended up in) with Alec. The Shadowhunter said he liked feeling the spark of Magnus’ magic and looking into his cat eyes while Magnus fucked him. But those nights were pretty intense, so they were saved for special occasions. And when they weren’t in bed, they used whatever position was the most convenient, the most comfortable, gave the quickest access. Purely tactical. Let it be widely known that Magnus had a very rampant imagination, and Alec was game for anything when it was framed as a challenged. (Subsequently, Magnus was extremely grateful for Jace’s excessive competitive streak which prompted Alec’s need to constantly prove himself.) 

 

But this? Face to face with Alec couched in Magnus’ lap? That almost never happened. Alec had maneuvered their legs so that his knees bracketed Magnus’ hips. He slid an arm around Magnus’ neck and leaned back just so, so that Magnus would follow him, curve into him. Alec's pendant had been overlooked when taking off their clothes, so it was pressed between them, bright red. Magnus used his free hand to conjure pillows behind his back, to keep himself where Alec wanted him. Years of conditioning had made Magnus more submissive, more of a giver, in these situations. Luckily, Alec returned what he was given tenfold. 

 

Magnus brought his hands to Alec’s face, cupping it while he indulged himself in a filthy kiss. Then he slid them down Alec’s neck and shoulders, let his nails drag down his back, and then smooth them over that lovely, lovely bottom which was snug against Magnus’ cock. Usually, Mangus prepped Alec with magic, as they didn’t need the foreplay. But occasionally, he liked to indulge in it, work Alec to the point of breaking. To the point of both of them breaking. Alec was just so  _ responsive _ and vocal, that Magnus got high off of his excitement. Alec broke their kiss, gasping when Magnus’ magically-prepared fingers slid into him. He tilted his head back so Magnus had perfect access to that delicious deflect rune on his neck. He loved that damn thing for so many reasons. Little did Alec know that every time he got his mouth or hands on it, he reinforced that rune with his own magic, silently chanting protective incantations. 

 

When Alec was pushing back against his fingers, red-faced and squirming under Magnus’ attention, he removed his hand to prep his cock. Alec growled in annoyance at the loss but was moaning his appreciation in the next moment when Magnus thrust into him in one fluid movement. 

 

“ _ Fucking hell _ ,” Alec rumbled, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ neck and dropping his forehead to his. “Love you.” Alec rolled his hips against him, setting a heady rhythm that pulled out some embarrassing moans from Magnus. Alec had exceptional muscle control that Magnus thanked the Angel for; like...Magnus wanted to hug every Clave member that insisted on such rigorous physical training. And that  _ stamina rune _ , Edom fucking save him.

 

“Love you more.”

 

“ _ Most _ ,” was all Alec was able to get out before Magnus caught his lips, just this side of rough.

 

Alec was now moving so hard and fast against him, looking so pleased with himself, that Magnus would have fallen back against the pillows in complete submission if Alec weren’t using his neck and shoulders for leverage. Instead, Magnus put his hands on Alec’s hips, fingers testing the give of the flesh there, spread his legs to put his feet flat on the bed, and thrust up hard enough to throw Alec off his game. Alec cried out, nearly collapsing in his delight, and shuddered hard as he kissed Magnus sloppily. Magnus allowed the contact but focused more of his attention of thrusting up sharply into Alec. So hot, so tight, so damn good every time. He didn’t realize he’d been babbling all of that out loud. 

 

“Fuck!” Alec grunted out, “So good for me, Mags, so good. Come on, fuck me.” So Magnus gripped Alec’s hips tightly, helping lift and pull him back down as he speared into him, aiming for his prostate until Alec was openly begging for release. His orgasm sparked something in Magnus, something primal and greedy that had him losing his rhythm, and his mind, while Alec held on tight as he chased his own release. They moved against each other, cheek to cheek, panting raggedly in each other’s ears, until his balls tightened painfully and Magnus was emptying himself into Alec. He let out a vicious growl, gripping Alec to bruising as he tried frantically to shove himself deeper and deeper into Alec before it was all over. Alec was pressing soothing kisses to his face, whispering sweet things Magnus was too fucked-out to understand properly. Briefly, the thought flitted through his mind that there was a reason he’d never let anyone fuck him in this position. It was so intimate, so confining. You couldn’t get away from your partner like this. With Alec, that was  _ absolutely _ what he wanted. 

 

Usually after sex, Magnus was energized and wanted to get up and do something else. Sometimes it warranted a bath or a marathon cooking session. Not with Alec. He was always too blissed out to move very far, and Alec was so touch-starved, that he’d pulled Magnus in close, maintaining that glorious skin on skin. As with most things, Alec was the exception to his typical rules. So being able to fall back against the pillows, Alec couched in his lap and his hot mouth descending on Magnus’, well...it was the best damn thing that had ever happened to him. 

 

Alec sighed contentedly, scooching back a little to dislodge Magnus, and stretch out more comfortably on top of him. He shoved his face into the crook of Magnus’ neck and reached for his hand to thread their fingers together.

 

“I know I say this a lot, but…”

 

“I know,” Magnus murmured, watching his thumb stroke Alec’s hand. He decided to leave his nonsensical musings out of their post-coital pillow talk. “Special occasions?”

 

Alec nodded, “Yeah. You’d think we woulda figured all that out by now.”

 

Magnus hummed, pressed a kiss to Alec’s forehead, and squeezed his shoulder. “Like I always say, you’re always surprising me, Alexander.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how or why I'm so into this relationship, but here we are, and you all have to suffer with me. Seems to be helping me process shit, so...thanks for indulging me. 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: rideswraptors
> 
> Duces, ya'll.


End file.
